2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Channing
Caroline Wesbox Channing, portrayed by Beth Behrs, is one of the two main characters of 2 Broke Girls, along with her friend Max Black. Biography Caroline is the opposite of Max; she's sophisticated and comes from a wealthy background. Caroline is forced into waitressing and doing the occasional odd jobs after her home and all her money is taken when the government finds out that her father, Martin Channing, is involved in a Ponzi Scheme and apparently stole everyone's money. She becomes friends with Max and decides to create a cupcake business when she finds out that though Max bakes delicious cupcakes, she doesn't really see how much she could sell it for. Caroline comes up with the idea of starting a cupcake business with Max but they need $250,000 to begin it, which is the main objective of the two girls in the series. Physical Appearance Caroline is tall with long, straight dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Due to her upbringing, she is very stylish and used to wear designer clothing. She has altered her diner uniform to make it fit better on her figure, and despite working at a restaurant, she still wears her favorite (or maybe the only one) pearl necklace and a metal belt around the apron. The current wardrobe collection that she has is whatever she grabbed from her townhouse before it was put on lock down, though she admitted that she grabbed 'all the wrong things'. Later on in "And Strokes of Goodwill" episode, she found and bought back her old $800 designer shoes at Goodwill for $8, which made her cry at first, because it reminded her how much she's been 'reduced'. In "And The Rich People Problem", Caroline brought Max along to break into her old townhouse so she could take her retainers from her closet bathroom and eventually, try to take as much designer clothes "with a price tag on it that they can resell or that they think she'd look amazing in." Personality and Traits Caroline is a perky, charismatic young woman and, unlike the stereotypical idea of blondes, she is quite intelligent and business-savvy with a degree from Wharton Business School, although sometimes she does have her blonde moments. She isn't skilled in house-keeping, but apparently knowledgeable about bringing people back from overdose. She is also shown to be able to speak Japanese. Caroline wishes to be on everyone's good side and tries to be nice to most people but still has enemies, mainly because of her father's scandal. She gradually becomes a little tougher and street-smart after living with Max. She is mature enough that she can handle Max whenever she throws her childish tempers. She's also a very depressing stoner. Family Caroline's father loves her very dearly (so far as to get her a horse for her first period) but since he was put in jail, she became frustrated by how much she misses him and how other people never consider his good side. Caroline's mother cheated on Martin when she was only five years old, so her grandmother got rid of her and all photos of her (in the "society" way), which led to Caroline being raised by two nannies in her earlier years. In season two, she started dating Andy. They broke up in And the Bear Truth. Trivia *She claims she never lost anything besides her virginity. *She speaks Japanese, French, and a smattering of Spanish. *Her father always sent her flowers for Valentine's Day. *She was made an "Honorary Jew" by her neighbor family, the Kleins. *She met the members of Queen, presumably before Freddie Mercury's death. *Her grandmother got rid of her mother, but not in "the Mob way" of having her mother killed. *She makes wishing boards. *She sleeps in a Murphy bed that Max dubbed "Vagina." *She is very protective of her friends and tends to get into everybody's business. *Perhaps not surprisingly, she likes sushi and caviar, and loves money. *She has a pink electro-shocker. *Max has caught her masturbating with the spray nozzle in their bathtub 3 times. Once was in And The Candy Manwich. *The reason she and Andy broke up was, because she was paying too much attention to the cupcake business that she and Max are trying to operate and too little attention to Andy, who was then her boyfriend. *In high school, she played Fantine in Les Misérables. *Caroline has another side of her-Darth Caroline, who lacks of ambition and dreams. It often appeared when she took energy shots or drugs. *She was in Wharton class of 2009. *Her favorite music genre seems to be Hip-Hop/R&B as **She once freestyle rapped during a video shoot. **Knows the lyrics of 2 Chainz's Birthday Song. **Her ringtone is Kelis' Milkshake. *Her work uniform belonged to a Russian waitress, Polina, who was shown in the first episode having sex while on break. When Caroline asked Max if the stain on her uniform was mustard, she revealed that it wasn't ''mustard, implying that it was semen from her partner. Quotes Gallery And The Hidden Stash 5.PNG And The Pearl Necklace 7.PNG And The Pearl Necklace 2.PNG Caroline Channing.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Diner's Employees Category:Protagonist